Integra Hellsing
, more commonly, Integra Hellsing, is one of the main characters from the anime and manga series Hellsing. In both the TV series and OVA series, her Japanese voice is provided by Yoshiko Sakakibara and Kaori Mizuhashi (who plays young Integra), while her English voice in both is done by Victoria Harwood and Tricia Dickson. Her prototype appears as a Nazi in one of Kouta Hirano's earlier works, HIANDLOW. Sir Integra Hellsing is a 22-year-old noblewoman member of the Protestant Knights who is the head and last member of the Hellsing family, the Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization, and the current master of Hellsing's vampire, Alucard. Integra is usually a collected individual, rarely allowing her emotions to get in the way of business. However, she is sometimes prone to fits of anger. The Hellsing family is "on a mission from God", and she values her duties to protect the United Kingdom and the Anglican Church above everything else. For her, failure is not tolerated, especially her own. She runs the Hellsing Organization with charisma and patriotism, and she is one of the few people who can stand up to the force of Alucard's personality and command his respect. Integra has been criticized for looking too masculine, crtics have compared her looks to Final Fantasy's Sephiroth. Name and title Integra's full name is only used in the manga and OVA. In the TV series, she is referred to once as "Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing", but the main characters in particular usually call her "Sir Integra". Alucard often drops the honorific title, simply calling her Integra, although on one occasion he calls her "Miss Hellsing". Her first name, Integral, is often shortened to . Her surname, "Hellsing", is clearly an alternative spelling (possibly Anglicized) of "Van Helsing"(in fact, Kouta Hirano made a mistake in spelling the name). Interestingly, the booklet that comes with the first Japanese Hellsing DVD also states that "Hellsing" is an acronym for "Her Royal England Legions of Legitimate Supernatural and Immortal Night Guard". The origin of the name "Wingates" is unclear. It is an English name. No reason has been provided as to why her title is Sir rather than Dame. The title has often increased the confusion for newcomers to the TV series (for she's clearly female in the manga but not so defined in the anime) when determining Integra's actual gender. It is also unclear whether her title comes from her father, in which case she is a rare hereditary baronetess. Alucard also addresses her frequently as "Master". Biography Born into the prestigious and mysterious Hellsing family, Integra has been educated all her life to take the place of her father, Sir Arthur Hellsing, as Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization. Integra's mother does not appear in her flashbacks, suggesting either that Integra never met the woman or that she died when Integra was very young. When she was 12 years old, Integra's father died and entrusted her with their family's mission to lead the Royal Protestant Knights and protect England, and asked his brother, Richard, to aid her. Almost immediately after Arthur’s death, Richard Hellsing, jealous of Integra for inheriting the family headship, attempted to kill her. Integra escaped her traitorous uncle and managed to reach a dungeon in the mansion's sub levels, where her father had said she would find her salvation. She stumbled across the sealed body of a vampire upon entering it. Richard found her, cornered her, and shot her in her shoulder, spilling her blood across the floor of the room. The vampire, whom Arthur imprisoned 20 years earlier, awoke and licked up Integra's blood. Rejuvenated, it proceeded to kill her persecutors, thus saving her. Richard, desperate, attempted to kill Integra one last time, but the vampire blocked his bullet. Picking up a gun, Integra shot and killed her uncle, becoming the last descendant of the Hellsing bloodline. The vampire, whose name was Alucard, became her loyal servant. Not long after, Integra was knighted and introduced to Vice Admiral Sir Shelby Penwood, a former friend of her father. Upon seeing Integra for the first time, Sir Penwood said that she was far too young to fulfill her duty. He revised his opinion during the actual storyline, in which he admitted that it was an honor to have met and served with her in his farewell message, prior to his death. His eventual sacrifice to destroy countless Millennium footsoldiers during the London invasion was just one of the many examples that helped solidify Integra's resolution about humanity's worth and continue her duty. Young Integra was portrayed as a timid but willful girl seemingly intimidated by the supernatural who was forced to grow up abuptly when her treacherous uncle tried to kill her. When Alucard became her servant, she grew more confident and comfortable with her position as head of the Hellsing family and a Knight of the Round Table. Much like Seras Victoria, Integra experiences a coming of age, gaining experience and losing her remaining innocence as events unfold and the war begins, transforming into a leader with an iron resolution who does not flinch at the first signs of danger and who gains wisdom through dire losses and betrayals. The Major recognizes her change from a "beautiful Fräulein" (he goes so far as to apologize for calling her this) to the most dangerous enemy who stands in the way of his plans, calling her forth into his Zeppelin. Family Integra's known family includes her ancestor Abraham Van Helsing, a Dutch meta physician and philosopher and one of the main characters of Bram Stoker's Dracula. Her father was Sir Arthur Hellsing, who died when she was 13 years old (12 years old in the manga), in 1989. While it was obvious that Integra did not have a normal childhood like any other girl her age, it was certain that Arthur loved Integra very much, and wanted the best for her. It was from him that she inherited her current position as Bureau Director of the Hellsing Organization and her seat in the Convention of Twelve. Her uncle, Richard, sought to kill her and take the headship of the Hellsing family for himself. This was prevented by Alucard, when he blocked the bullet that was fired at Integra's face. There is a faint suggestion/assumption that she is not of full European descent. Her skin colour is slightly darker than that of other characters (a creamy tan), and in the anime (Order 10: Master of Monster), when Integra has her flashback scene, there is a photograph depicting an infant Integra being held by a woman (possibly and probably her mother) wearing a sari, suggesting that she may be of Indian descent, a possibility reinforced by that nation's historical ties to Great Britain, although that is not certain yet. Skills and abilities Integra is a superb fencer with fast reflexes and speed; she has been able to block Alexander Anderson's attack (volume 1 of the manga) and behead a Nazi vampire after a car crash that shook her. In volume 9, she's even shown to be capable of cutting down a vampire soldier attacking her head on, despite the fact that the heavily armed and battle-hardened mercenaries of the Wild Geese couldn't stand a chance against such enemies. Her aim with a pistol is deadly accurate, as well. The anime displays her skill in Order 02: Club M, where she is seen shooting through the same hole on a practice target with what looks to be a Walther PPK (she also uses a Beretta 93R at one point). Another piece of evidence to suggest this is her ability to shoot Jan Valentine six times with the same pistol, with the bullets forming a cross on his face, although this is demonstrated only in the original anime. She shows similar abilities in the manga during Volume 6. But the best example of her skill with a pistol is shown in the first episode of the OVA when she empties a modified Sig-sauer p226 into Alexander Andersons blessed bayonets, shatterring them beyond further use. Very intelligent, Integra was able to determine the route Leif and Jessica would take and who their next targets would be by following their patterns, and she devised a strategy accordingly. She was also the first to guess what Jan's mysterious clue, "Millennium", was actually referring to (though Walter obviously knew and Alucard probably did as well). In spite of her talents, she is still fairly young and inexperienced as a leader, and thus unable to grasp or deal with the full extent of the Major's plans. It is also speculated by fans that, just like her father and grandfather, Integra was educated in occultism and alchemy to be able to control Alucard's releases and to finish the process of building him into the "ultimate undead" (in the anime, this was made more obvious when Integra performed a ritual with Masonic imagery in Orders 11 and 12). In recent chapters of the manga, when Alucard releases his final control system, he does so after a speech given by Integra, but it does not appear that she has any direct control over this ability of his. Rather, he asks her to give him an order, then obeys it when she does. The magic involved in her releasing Alucard's control system appears to be non-existent in the manga. Relationships with other characters With Alucard Integra's relationship with Alucard is very complex, but they are above all Master and Servant. Integra has been connected to him for a decade, ever since her father's death, when she awakened him from his slumber in the basement of the Hellsing Manor (Volume 1 of the manga, Order 10: Master of Monster in the anime) and became his master. Over the years, Alucard has helped her to grow and mature. He has guided her into becoming a better leader, one that is worthy of his servitude. As such, Integra is the only person whom Alucard will obey. Integra is also one of the few people whose life and honor Alucard will bother to openly protect. For instance, in Volume 2, when Integra was insulted by Enrico Maxwell (who called her a sow), Alucard appears and threatens to kill Maxwell for daring to believe he could leave England alive after insulting his master (the arrival of Father Anderson, and then a group of elderly tourists, prevented violence). In Volume 8, Alucard addresses Integra with his own title, calling her Count after their reunion when a volume ago, there was a parallel of a past and present sequence of his longing to claim the woman he desires after a journey aboard a ship. In addition to being her servant, Alucard could accurately be described as Integra's weapon, and she as his wielder. He makes it very clear in Volume 3 and again in Volume 8 that although he can kill in cold blood and feel no regret, it is her intent to kill that drives him. Integra worries about Alucard's actions, but trusts him with her orders, even though she sometimes has trouble understanding his true nature (Walter had to remind her in Volume 3 that "as far as monsters go, he is the genuine article"). In Volume 8, Integra welcomes him back with a smile and is moved to sadness, rather than shock, when he cried in chapter 72, Heart of Dreams, finally realizing what her father meant when he compared vampires to children crying out for death. In chapters 89-90; Integra has shown more emotion than she had ever, as Alucard was erased from existence. She was calling out to him and ordering him to listen to her and to indeed take her offer and stay with them, although Alucard had to dismiss it, and apologized for not being able to be there anymore, and then the story is continued. There are also unresolved elements to Integra's relationship with Alucard. Their relationship has been described as "Master and servant" and "twisted" by the mangaka at Anime Expo '05. The sexual aspects come from Alucard. In Volume 3, he taunts her, saying that her outburst of rage "prompted a stirring in his loins". Integra responds angrily. In volume 4, Alucard asks her if watching him in battle "made her blood boil", but she snaps "Idiot, shut up and hurry up home!" The romantic aspects, while subtle, are still present (such as Integra's wish for a knight as a young girl when she found Alucard, and his devotion for her defense acting as a said protector), and seem to be more developed in the original TV series. In the last volume, Alucard only bothers to address his farewell to Integra, and the upsetting rage of losing Alucard along Major's own claims of "humanity" is what finally drives Integra to defeat Major, announcing over his agonizing remains that Alucard will return. In the finale, "Romancia," their feelings are explored in a similar fashion: they begin the series as master/servant, in the end, they end as equals in name (Counts), after a period of separation where Integra anxiously awaits for his homecoming. Though the title of the chapter and the interesting use of Integra's ring finger would infer that a romantic relationship has formed, the Master/Servant aspect of respect still holds, for she allows him to suck her blood in a manner where she is dominant by holding out her hand and letting the blood drip from the bite she inflicted herself. All the while, Alucard remains seated on the floor with his tongue sticking out to lap up the blood she allows him to have. With Walter Walter, the family butler had always been a dear and trustworthy figure for her, since she had been asking his opinions and help quite many times. Some instances, like in Volume 2, Walter looks to over protect Integra wanting to go against Islands' commands of shooting her own ghouled men by herself, others he just act as a quiet figure who stands near in silent support while she takes her choices. An interesting dynamic is seen in volume 5, chapter 3 when she discusses various combat methods with him, contemplating suggestions about how to face the Eagle, a Millennium ship that is heading towards England. Moreover, in volume 6, chapter 2, she orders Walter to "come back alive at any cost" clearly showing her dear feelings for the aged butler. Lately, Walter has become a traitor, since he was taken over by Millennium, a Nazi battalion, enemy to the Hellsing organization. After an inner struggle, she orders Alucard to kill him, because "our enemies must be annihilated, no matter who they are", even with the pain obvious on her face. Despite her hurt feelings, Integra marches along with Seras into the Zeppelin, without looking back. Despite hating Alucard more than he valued Integra, in his last moments, Walter dedicates his farewell words to her, returning to the man he used to be. Integra senses his death immediately, 30 years later, she still remembers Walter, not a as vampire and a traitor, but as the old butler she cared about upon seeing her wrinkles. With Seras In the TV series, there had been a barrier between her and Seras, in the manga and OVAs however, they interact very well. Seras is dedicated to her and Integra herself trusts her and has expressed sympathy and care towards the young Draculina. Integra saves her life early in the series, in volume 1, shooting Anderson's bayonets just when he was going to strike her. Unlike Alucard, Integra not only disapproves of Seras's berserker nature, but helps her to snap out of it when she falls in a trance in Volume 2. In chapter 26, D 2, seeing that Seras refuses to drink blood to sustain herself, Integra cuts her finger and orders Seras to lick the wound, lest it become infected. She created a situation by which Seras could feed and yet not feel she had succumbed to her thirst. Seras hesitantly obeys and feels "relief", as Integra says, having drunk blood. Moreover, in chapter 57, Wizardry, Seras is the one who saves her from the Iscariot priests, creating a protective barrier around her with the shadow-shifting abilities of her left arm. In chapter 82, Operation Wolf, Integra and Seras face The Captain. Seras suggests that Integra go on and confront their main enemy, The Major while she takes care of the Captain. Integra calls her by her name, obviously showing that she is worried about her and refuses to continue unless Seras ensures her that she will be all right. Even then, Integra says that she "won't forgive her if she dies". Eventually, the two grow closer into a more familiar relationship, Integra treats Seras akin to a child in the epilogue of Hellsing. Integra in the anime The TV series changed numerous traits of Integra's personality. She is much colder, more serious and arrogant than her manga counterpart and a year older, being 23 years old when the story begins. She’s less likely to lose control and has a low tolerance of failure. Her family honor matters to her a great deal, probably even above her sense of duty. Her growing relationships with Sir Penwood and Seras Victoria are removed. Her struggle to become a better leader and to face a war a grand scale as the sole human in the front is removed, since that part of the storyline is absent from the TV series. It is assumed that she is already experienced as the leader of Hellsing; instead she struggles with a ploy to destroy her Organization and the temptation to drink Alucard’s blood to become stronger. In the end, her people are killed, her organization and name framed by a traitor in the Round Table Conference, and she is imprisoned beneath the Tower of London when Alucard arrives to offer her his blood once more. Her response was left open to interpretation. Integra is also notably taller, with shorter hair than her manga counterpart. Her skin is lighter and she wears a blue ascot with a golden cross pinned to its knot and an olive green suit. Her rendition in the OVA is much closer to the original manga version, but portions of her lines and appearances have been removed. The most notable deviation is her first reaction to Seras Victoria. In both the TV series and the manga, Integra is first enraged at Alucard's actions in turning a vampire, then eventually comes to accept her; in the OVA, Integra welcomes Seras at the very beginning (the OVA skipped the part were Alucard told Integra about Seras). In the OVA, Integra's hair is longer, her skin is darker, her ascot is red with a silver cross pinned to its knot and a black suit. References External links * Category:Hellsing characters Category:Fictional British people of Indian descent Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional commanders es:Integra Hellsing fr:Integra Hellsing id:Integral Farbrook Wingates Hellsing is:Integra Hellsing pl:Integra Hellsing ru:Интегра Хеллсинг